shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dreaded Crew's multi-million Beli heist
The Dreaded Crew have been spending their money unwisely, buying unecessary things and going to casino and losing it all cause of bad choices. Now, with little money to spare and not earning enough bel. Drautic had an idea, he thought he could steal money from a marine official or a corrupt politician. But since they're no gatherings of officials in the country their staying in, but as luck would have it... There little birds told them about a Bank Owner's daughter's 18th birthday, and it'll be held in his grand mansion. But it's not as easy as they thought it would, high ranking marines are also invited along with their subordinates who're as truoblesome as their superiors. Now, it's all up to their stealth and luck for their plan to work. 3 hours before the intial heist, the Dreaded crew are gathering in an abandoned house 3 blocks away from the mansion, they're all wearing matching black tuxedos. Akira puts up a blu-print of the mansion, he lists all the no-go's and tells Drautic the easiest way to get to the vault, radio them and let Akira dig a tunnel into the vault's direction and empty it before any of the security notices them. Akira: Aight, did everyone remember their positions? Light: Yeah, Mayuko and me are gonna distract the guards at the gate so Drautic can sneak in and go the the mansion. Dasher: And I'm gonna crash the party by suddenly getting naked and dancing in front of the ball room.... Austinato: And I'm gonna go ape-sh*t after Dasher's been taken out. And I'm gonna fight some Marines and give Drautic enough time to locate the vault and radio Akira, after that I'm gonna run like a dog with a tail between my legs. Senshin: Oh, Bizkit and me are gonna help Akira take the moolah. Bizkit: Right on. Haru: And I'm gonna go there and wreck the place up if the Marines go wild. Drautic: ALRIGHT! NOW LET'S DO THIS!!! After that, they initiated the plan, Drautic went in smoothly while Light and Mayuko are mistaken as musicians and are immediately taken to the Mansion, Dasher was suppose to dance but he ate some bad oysters earlier in the party and immediately went into the bathroom, he never left there after the operation.. Austinato: I guess this is my job... *Crackles his fists* Austinato holds a marine in his shoulder and kicked his ass, literally. Sending him flying, the guests were terrified, The marines were pissed, cause the party was cut short. They immediately charged at him and Austinato was forced to take on several high ranking Marines. Outside, Akira and Renzu are seen eating popcorn while looking at the mansion. The guards spotted them and attempts to send them away, but Akira shoots them with a sedative gun and puts their bodies in the abandoned area. Akira: Drautic, are you in? Drautic: *While crawling at the vent leading to the vault* Yeah, I'm almost...... Sh*t. Akira: What's wrong? Drautic: Looks like Kizaru's here, along with the other higgh ranking ones... It looks like they're playing poker... Oh crap.! The vent suddenly crashes down, Drautic lands on the table. Kizaru's mouth widens and the high ranking officials quickly draw their blades and guns. Drautic backflips to get near the door, he transforms his right arm into a sharp blade. And prepares to take on Kizaru and his subordinates. Kizaru: Well, well... Looks like another Pirate wants me to hand them a can of whoop-ass.... Drautic: Yeah, Right. Go to hell!!!! Drautic transforms his arms into huge exoskeletons and smashes the ground, creating a huge cloud of dust, he uses it as cover and proceeds to go to the vault. Drautic: That was close, now to get to the vault! Akira: Yeah, now the dudes from Security are on high alert.... DO IT NOW OR WE MAY RISK GETTING CAPTURED!!!! Austinato is still battling the high ranking Marines without the use of his Df powers while Dasher is seen moaning in the bathroom, Light and Mayuko quietely made their escape while the people present were being evacuated by security. Drautic: *After searching many rooms* Ahah! Found it! Akira: Good, now Senshin and Bizkit. follow these coordinates and start digging! Senshin and Bizkit: Roger! Haru: What about me? Akira: Hmmm, how bout you guard me and tell me if the guards are concious. Haru: okay... Renzu: Yo Akira, looks like some Maries have spotted us... Want me to take care of them? Akira: Don't do anything yet, kill them if they get near us. But for now, just act casual. Renzu: Alriight... Meanwhile, Drautic is awaiting Senshin and Bizkit's arrival when Kizaru suddenly shoots the vault and begins to capitalize Drautic. Drautic, thanks to his newfound knowlede of his devil fruit, remains unhurt and begins to counter Kizaru's attacks. Drautic: I'm not gonna get my ass kicked like last time!!!! Kizaru doesn't reply and kicks Drautic's face, sending him back meters away. Senshin and Bizkit arrives and subdues kizaru with a joint attack. They quickly took the money and ran away. Along with the other crew members, they left the mansion with a blast. '' ''Dreaded Pirate's ship, all of them are seen drinking sake and partying, while Akira is seen keeping the moeny in their secret bank. Akira: Now, let's stop slacking off and start soem adventuring!!!! Drautic and the gang: YES! To be continued. Category:Putridas Category:Stories